Ginnerella *slightly changed*
by Pothead
Summary: There's a wild party. Ginny isn't allowed to go. There is a shooting star. What will she wish? *changed*


Ginnerella

Ginnerella

Part 1: Fairy?

Ginny's POV

Everyone was talking about it. The party taking place at Hogsmeade the day after school finished. Every girl in the school was going to it. But Mum letting me go was impossible.

***

Beams of sunlight made their way through my curtains. It was the day of the party. I let out a soft grown. 

Ron ran up to him, his robes hanging out at an odd angle. "It's okay Ginny! I mean, nobody would dance with you anyway." Then he started laughing. To his shock, I ran out of the room in tears. 

Hermione, who was staying at the Burrow all summer, was sprinting round the house asking people which dress she should wear. "It's okay Ginny! I mean, it's not exactly the coolest party of the year where all respectable girls will go to," Hermione had told me. I pretended that this was true, even though I knew that it was a lie. "Anyway, you haven't even asked your mum, she might let you go!" Hermione finished.

***

"YOU! GO TO THAT PARTY! NO WAY YOUNG LADY! I WILL NOT LET YOU GET DRUNK AND INJURED!" Mum yelled.

So, I sulked out of the kitchen. 

***

Hermione was wearing a stunning, long black dress with glitter on it. Harry was wearing his bottle green dress robes that perfectly matched his eyes (when I saw him, I felt myself going a deep shade of magenta). Ron was wearing his frayed dress robes. Hermione shook her head and did a sewing spell. All of the frays were taken back. 

I asked Mum one more time. "Mum, PLEASE can I go to the party? I'll do a billion chor…" But I never finished my offer. 

"How could you even CONSIDER going to a party with drunk boys running round the place? Really, Ginny! I thought that you were more mature than that." I took a long sigh, and went up to my room. 

I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione set off, steering their brooms in the direction of the many stars up in the navy sky. Then I saw a shooting star in the sky. A muggle tradition was that if you saw a shooting star you should make a wish. Oh well… it was worth a try. First I considered wishing that Harry would fall in love with me. But that seemed wrong. Then I thought about wishing that every wish you ever wished for would come true. But, I remembered the diary. Whenever things were too good, like me having a friend, they would end horribly. So I decided to wish a small wish. "I wish that I could go to the party, but nobody would know that I was Ginny." 

Suddenly, a rushing of air reached my ears. Lucius Malfoy in a frilly pink dress and a flowery hair band. He was doing a ballet dance. I doubled up laughing. "Hey! This is my job! I didn't ask to do this! Why, I'll get you Harry Potter! One day I will get you! I shall kill you! I'd still be governor at Hogwarts if it weren't for him!" I shook my head.

"Well, you shouldn't have given me Tom!"

"Whatever…Just get me the finest stick you can find, oh, and a pumpkin! Go on stupid little girl!" So, I ran outside to get a pumpkin and a stick.

I smiled. This would be like Cinderella. I would go to the ball in a gorgeous carriage with, wait! What about the horses? So I picked out some of the finest rats in the garden. So then I would accidentally leave my shoe there and Harry would get it and find out that I was the beautiful woman he had danced with and he would marry me and we would live happily ever after!

But I was soon going to find out that it was not going to be quite like that…

I returned to my room and handed the lot to Malfoy.

"What are the rats for?" He asked, throwing them out of a window. A horrid splatting noise followed this. He pointed his wand at the stick and it turned into the best broomstick I had ever seen! Then, he ate the pumpkin. I stared for a moment. Then, I shook myself and asked, "What about the dress and stuff?" So, he waved his wand. I was wearing a cream dress. My hair was pinned to my head. I could hardly recognise myself.

"That is you in your most beautiful natural form." I could hardly believe it. For a few moments I just stared into the mirror.

"So." Malfoy said.

"So…What?" I replied.

"SO GO TO THE BALL YOU DIMWIT!" he roared. 

I swung my leg round the broom and took off into the stars. "Remember to be back at midnight! I can keep your mum from knowing your gone till then!"

A/N: This will be a D/G, whatever you want!

Whatever you do

It's good to review!

Don't get a snack!

You should get the knack

Of reviewing!

Dobedobedobedobedaaaaa!!!! 

So, kid or grown up, always remember that it is good to review!


End file.
